


Close Quarters

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: In the classroom AU





	Close Quarters

Dean found his obsession with quiet, awkward, nerdy types ridiculous, the way he gets hot when thinking about Cas’s slim frame underneath him while he pounds into his ass, the way his deep voice would transition into a higher octave when he hits the right spot, the way the 18 year old would hold on for dear life as Dean brings him closer to orgasm. 

He really shouldn’t be thinking about this. Dean teaches a history class at Lawrence High School. Castiel Novak is his TA. He couldn’t help wanting to corrupt the teen, mark him, make him his, but this whole thing was beginning to get out of hand.

Dean shifts in his seat. Cas is sitting close, helping him grade papers at his desk. The man couldn’t focus knowing he was right there.

“Are you okay, Mr. Winchester?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m- uh, good. Just uh. Yeah. I’m fine,” Dean chuckles lowly and it comes out kind of nervously. “Why?”

“Nothing. You’re just… breathing strangely.”

“Oh.” Dean stops breathing, holds his breath several seconds before he expels it all slowly, trying to calm down. 

-

Will be adding to and editing later 


End file.
